Legends of Who
by Ratin8tor
Summary: A group of time-travelling superheroes, a mad woman in a blue box, and strange happenings right before Disneyland is about to open. All a day in the life for the Legends
1. Chapter 1

"Captain Lance, a blue box has materialized in the cargo hold."

"Put in on screen Gideon," said Sara Lance, entering the bridge. If it was another one of Ray's experiments.

"A police public call box?" she asked, confused. "Did we pick it up when we were saving the Queen?"

"I'm afraid not," replied the artificial intelligence that controlled the ship. "There's also more that you need to know."

"Look at you," said a blond woman in a pale blue coat. "A hyper-advanced artificial A.I. tied directly into the systems critical components. Oh you are beautiful, let me have a look..."

The woman made her way over to the central console, ignoring Sara entirely. Behind the intruder were three other strangers, milling around uncomfortably.

"I'm Ryan," said the young black man. "That's Graham," he pointed, with the older man looking sheepish. "That's Yaz," continued Ryan, the young woman giving her an awkward wave. "And that's the Doctor."

"Hmm?" said the Doctor, looking up. "Right, sorry, hello, nice to meet you."

"How did you get onto my ship?" asked Sara angrily. "Did the Time Bureau send you?"

"The what?" asked the Doctor, puzzled. "Time Bureau. Never heard of 'em, and I'm a Time Lord... Lady... someone who knows a lot about time. And time travel. I see you've been using this recently, how many temporal miles?"

"Fifty-five billion," replied Gideon, her holographic head coming into view.

"Blimey," said the Doctor. "Almost as much as my old girl."

"If you don't start explaining yourself right now," said Sara, upset at being ignored.

"We're just travellers," said Graham quickly. "We travel in a blue box, the TARDIS. The Doctor said she was reading some unusual signatures and decided to do an emergency landing."

"Your ship almost hit us," said the Doctor. "You have to watch where you're going, the time vortex might by infinite but that's no reason to not pay attention."

"I thought you said we almost hit them?" said Ryan, before seeing the Doctor's face. "Sorry," he added, sheepishly.

"You're time travellers as well?" asked Sara, still assessing the four. Three of them didn't seem like a threat at all, but the Doctor... something seemed off about her. Like she was always scanning the environment, ready for anything.

"Yeah," said Yaz. "Time and space. We're sort of like... tourists, I suppose?"

"What's going on here," said a gruff voice, as Rory entered the bridge.

"And whys there a blue box in the cargo hold?" replied Ray, as he and Zari also entered.

"And who are these four?" asked John Constantine, cigarette hanging in his mouth. The Doctor looked up, breaking into a massive smile.

"John Constantine," she beamed happily. "I was wondering when I'd run into you again."

"Do I know you love?" asked Constantine, sceptically.

"Oh right, I suppose I've changed a bit. Last time you saw me I was a short Scottish bloke who thought he had a plan for everything. You said I was a right tosser, even though I manage to send those Pyrovores out of Manchester. Especially after I got you drunk under the table. Two hearts aren't the only duplicates I have you know."

"Bloody hell," said Constantine, cigarette dropping from his mouth. "You really are him, aren't ya? What's this then, a shape-shifting spell?"

"Regeneration," replied the Doctor. "Anyway, what are you doing on a time ship?"

"I could ask you the same question," said Constantine, giving a forlorn look at his cigarette. "Easy Sara," he said. "You can trust her. If she really is the Doctor, than you'll probably need her help."

"If someone could just explain what is going on?" asked Zari in confusion.

The Doctor let out a small smile. She always loved this part.

"I was tracking a disturbance in the web of time when I came across your ship heading in the same direction," explained the Doctor. "Thought it'd be quicker to hitch a ride. It appears that you're going to July 1955, somewhere near Anaheim... Why does that seem so familiar?"

"Gideon?" asked Sara.

"The Doctor is indeed correct," said the computer, bringing up the usual newspaper clippings. "It appears that the opening of Disneyland was more catastrophic than previously believed, as it resulted in the disappearance of several children with its first few days of operation. The scandal ruined Walt Disney, and shut down the entire company by the end of the year."

"No Disney?" said Ray, flabbergasted. "But about The Little Mermaid? Beauty and the Beast? The Great Mouse Detective?"

The rest of them looked at him, confused, baffled, a mixture of both.

"What?" said Ray. "It's my favourite Disney film."

"No one is getting rid of The Lion King," said Rory grumpily. "Who do we have to light up?"

"Easy there," said Sara, putting out a hand. "What else can you tell us Gideon?"

"Without Disney's influence there wasn't any hope left in the world, leading to a nuclear war in the 80s that wiped out all life on the planet."

"I didn't know he was that important," said Graham.

"So what's the plan?" asked Zari.

"I'm glad you asked," beamed the Doctor, taking centre stage. "We'll go back to the sixteenth of July, the day before the park opened, and have a look around. See if we can spot anything out of the ordinary. Hopefully this is all a simple misunderstanding and we can be finished in time for tea."

"Excuse me, Doctor," said Sara testily. "But I'm the captain round here."

"Oh," said the Doctor awkwardly. "Sorry. Yes. Your ship. So, what's your plan."

Sara scowled at the Doctor a bit, before turning to the crew and the strangers that had recently joined them. She opened her mouth, then faltered.

"Like you said," she said, nodding to the Doctor. "We'll split into teams when we arrive, and Gideon can make up some passes for us in case anyone asks any questions. But we go in, look for anything out of the ordinary, report back straight away? Got it?"

"I have a question," said the Doctor, holding her hand up. "Is it perhaps theoretically possible we could go on some of the rides? Dumbo was always my favourite, that little elephant was so cute. Granted he did take all of my peanuts."

Sara said nothing, ignoring the strange woman, and instead addressing the assembled group. "Okay gang, lets go save Disneyland!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Talk about cultural appropriation," said Zari in a snarky tone as they walked the boundary between Adventureland and Frontierland. "I don't know which group should be more offended."

"The Doctor says we should be careful not to judge people too harshly for the beliefs of the time," said Yaz, looking around the strange area they'd found themselves in. Truth be told she always wanted to go to Disneyland, but never thought it would be under these circumstances.

"Yeah, well, just because it's a common belief doesn't make it a right one," said Zari, looking through the window of one of the shops. Adventureland had given them nothing of use so far, so there were hopes that Frontierland would give them something.

"So who are you guys?" asked Yaz. "Are you also tourists."

"No, we're more... superheroes," said Zari, unable to think of a way of finishing that sentence.

"Superheroes?" asked Yaz, giving a disbelieving smirk. Zari looked at her, before softening, knowing it'd be mean to insult her for not knowing.

"Well for example," said Zari, seeing a bottle someone had left balanced on one of the small walls by the river. With a simple smirk she threw out her hand, a gust of air coming from it and knocking the bottle over.

Yaz said nothing, eyes widened in shock, before breaking out in a massive smile.

"Oh that it so cool," she said, beaming. "How do you do that?"

"My totem," said Zari, indicating to the small amulet around her neck. "Allows me to control the air."

"That's awesome," said Yaz eagerly. "Wish I could do that. I could shut my door whenever my sister leaves it open."

Zari said nothing, avoiding Yaz's eyes, hoping she wouldn't ask her the inevitable follow-up question.

"Do you have any siblings?" and there it was. An innocent question, with no malice behind it, but one that stung nonetheless. What was the right answer in this scenario? Yes? No? Was the fact that he was dead suddenly not mean he was her brother? And then you had time travel, which made things even more confusing since none of this had even happened yet...

"It's complicated," Zari said, trying to brush it off. Yaz frowned, worried she'd touched a nerve, torn between probing deeper and letting her have her privacy. She also wanted to apologize, but that might make things worse.

"Oi!" said a voice suddenly, breaking the two out of their thoughts. "What do you lot think you're doing?"

Both women turned to see a rather angry man stomp towards them, fuming. Quickly Yaz pulled out her press pass.

"We're reporters," she said. "From..."

"From the Daily Prophet," finished Zari quickly. "Out of time paper, probably haven't heard of it, don't expect you to have done so. We were sent here at the wrong time, but the security guard kindly let us in to do some early press releases."

The man said nothing, looking at their press passes. Both women held their breath, hoping the Doctor's psychic paper copies would work.

"I wasn't informed of your arrival," he said. "But, since you're here, I might as well give you ladies the grand tour."

"Thanks," said Yaz, with a nervous smile, not quite believing that the ruse worked.

"You're both Muslims, aren't you?" said the man.

"Yes," said Yaz.

"No," said Zari simultaneously.

"What I mean to say is sort of," continued Zari, ignoring Yaz's confused look. "Not that it matters, does it?"

"I suppose not..." said the man suspiciously. "Anyway, as you can see, this is Frontierland..."

"I wonder if we could instead talk about you," said Zari, cutting the man off. "You seem to be someone of great importance."

"Well considering I'm Walt's brother," said the man. "Roy Disney, at your service. Though the fact you didn't know that..."

"Oh don't mind her," said Yaz. "It's just this thing she does when reporting, acts like she's someone who landed here from another time and doesn't know what's going on. Really helps put an interesting spin on the proceedings."

"I see," said Roy, somewhat suspicious. "You know, you better just wait here for a moment while I check to make sure I have no other commitments at the moment."

"But of course," said Yaz, smiling, trying to work out what to do as the man walked away.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered to Zari.

"Why you asking me?" Zari whispered back.

"I don't know, you're the superhero."

"Just because I have powers doesn't mean I'm capable of doing anything," she hissed back. She looked around, spying a raft tied to the dock.

"Come on," she said, running over to the raft, Yaz following her. As quickly as they could they untied it from the dock and let it adrift, Zari directing the craft with blasts of wind.

"We'll hide out on the island till the heat dies down," said Zari.

"Good idea," said Yaz, as she nervously scanned the shoreline, waiting for Roy to come back. However, they managed to make it to the island safely, slipping into the cover of the foliage.

"That was close," said Yaz as the two of them made their way to the fort, aware of anyone who might be watching them.

"Yeah, well, you get use to it," said Zari. "Not the first time I've had to bluff my way out of a situation."

"Are you Muslim?" asked Yaz.

"Yes," said Zari, wanting to sweep that under the rug as well. She had no idea why she was bothering to give this girl Yaz so much information about her life. But that young naiveté... for some reason she couldn't help but trust the woman.

"Then why did you say no?" asked Yaz. "Do you not practice?"

"I do," said Zari. "It's... complicated."

"Is it because you're scared?" asked Yaz. "My gran says we shouldn't give in to fear, despite what others might think of us. We should stand proud in our belief."

"Easy for you to say," said Zari sarcastically, but immediately regretted it when she saw the hurt look on Yaz's face.

"I bet where you're from is some sort of utopia then," she said crossly.

"Actually, religion is outlawed from when I come from," said Zari. "My brother was killed over it." She didn't want to snap at Yaz, but she'd always struggled with not being confrontational, letting her feelings take control of her.

"I'm sorry," said Yaz, and Zari realized that she was sincere. It only made the guilt worse, as she realized just how awful she'd been. Zari took a few deep breaths, clearing her mind.

"What's this," she said, glad for the distraction as she examined some strange footprints in the dirt.

"They look like... tiger paws," said Yaz, uncertain. "But there's certainly no record of a tiger being in Disneyland."

"Not in the usual timeline," said Zari, standing up, looking around. "The question is, is the thing that made those footprints still here?"

"Zari," said Yaz slowly. Zari turned to see... something, staring back at them. Some sort of strange hybrid of mismatched parts. Before either of them could react the creature roared and charged straight at them!


	3. Chapter 3

"So..." said Graham, hoping to lighten the mood a little. "How long have you been time travelling?"

"Couple of years," grunted Rory, taking a sip of the beer that he had brought with him.

"Right..." said Graham, looking for ways to fill the conversation. "And what did you do before that?"

"I stole things," Rory said gruffly.

"Ah," said Graham. "Yeah, my cousin use to do that until he got locked up. Still, I see you've gone straight, being a superhero and all that."

"Something like that," said Rory, as the two men continued to walk through Fantasyland. Graham wished he could visit at a better time, one where he wasn't stuck with some sort of harden criminal. Still, no need to judge people too harshly.

"Do you have any family?" Graham asked, hoping to break the silence.

"Nope," said Rory, in a way that clearly indicated that the conversation was over. Graham shrugged, and decided that much like with Ryan, sometimes it was better to just stay quiet and let the man have his privacy.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" asked Graham. "I mean the Doc said we were to look for something suspicious, but I wouldn't have the first clue."

"Some magical beast no doubt," said Rory.

"Magical?" said Graham, sceptically.

"Just roll with it," said Rory. "I stopped questioning things a long time ago."

"Duly noted," said Graham. "Hey, what's that?"

He pointed to two strange figures who were slowly making their way over. He'd say they were people dressed as Mickey and Minnie Mouse, but clearly whatever they were didn't look remotely to what he had seen in all the adverts. Instead they were just two people wearing black spandex and giant, horrifying, badly-recreated versions of the famous duo's heads.

"Whatever they are they better leave," said Rory, raising his gun at the two.

"What?" said Graham in shock, grabbing Rory's arm and pulling it down. "No. Are you crazy? They're just people in costumes."

"My point stands," said Rory, raising his gun again. "I've been burned once trusting these things before."

"I..." said Graham, at a bit of a loss. "Look, you can't go round setting fire to innocent people."

"Can't I?" said Rory.

"Shouldn't, then. Look, lets just talk to them. Maybe they know what's going on."

Graham's plan was quickly thwarted, however, by an appearance of another man.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're safety inspectors," said Graham quickly, before Rory did something stupid. "You know, just checking that everything is up to code. Don't want any accidents for tomorrow, Mr..."

"Disney," said the man.

"Walt Disney?" asked Rory, slightly impressed.

"No, Roy," said Roy, frowning. "I don't recall any safety inspection being scheduled."

"Yes, well, you're not suppose to suspect a safety inspection, are you," said Graham. "Otherwise you might try to hide some things... not that I think you are hiding anything, of course."

"I see..." said Roy slowly. "And your associate? He seems to be carrying a gun of some sorts."

"Oh, that," said Graham. "That's... err... a testing device. We test to see how flammable some elements of your materials are, to see if they're up to scratch. Safely, of course."

"Of course," said Roy. "You know, I think you two better come with me."

"Oh but of course," said Graham. "I mean we'll just go and finish our inspection."

Roy's face soured, and he clicked his fingers. Suddenly the Mickey and Minnie leapt forward, grabbing the two men. Both of them struggled, but the grip was too strong.

"'ere, what's the meaning of this," said Graham.

"Get off me you freaks," snarled Rory, trying to aim his gun properly.

"Take them to the others," said Roy. Both figures nodded, dragging the protesting men away. Roy said nothing, wondering who these strange men were, and what terrible fate was awaiting the park if they had suddenly turned up.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh I love Disneyland," Ray said enthusiastically, as he and Ryan entered Tomorrowland. "My parents use to take me every summer to go visit. Oh it was the best."

"Glad to hear that," said Ryan, as he scanned the park. "I always wanted to go, but my family... well, they were never that well off."

"But you're here now," said Ray with a smile. "Hey, do you think it's okay if we went on some of the rides?"

"The Doctor told us to keep an eye out for anything suspicious," said Ryan. "How is going on rides going to solve anything?"

"Well there might be something suspicious on the rides," said Ray logically. "Won't know till we check."

"Maybe in a moment," said Ryan. "By the way, why are you carrying that toy around in your pocket?"

"What toy?" asked Ray, before figuring it out. "Oh you mean my suit. Yeah it's not a toy. It's a suit that allows me to shrink down and fight bad guys."

Ryan let out a laugh. He'd seen some pretty wild things in his time, but he wasn't that gullible.

"Okay then," said Ray, always willing to show off his tech. He took the suit out and pressed a small button on it. Instantly the suit grew to its proper size, sending Ryan tumbling over in shock.

"You okay?" asked Ray in concern, picking Ryan back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ryan, trying not to look too awkward. "That is so cool though."

"Yeah it's pretty neat. Fitting too, considering where we are. Say..." Ray shrunk the suit and put it back in his pocket while looking over at an open manhole cover. "I don't remember ever seeing this before."

"Where do you think it goes?" asked Ryan.

"I'd say to an underground walkway, but that's in Disney World," replied Ray. "Worked there on my college program till the... accident. Anyway, if there's anything I've learned from doing all this, than it's that the monster is probably down there."

"I'll just stay up here and keep guard then," said Ryan, eyeing the ladder cautiously.

"Are you sure? I could do with an extra pair of eyes."

Ryan dithered, torn between doing the right thing and his own fears.

"Are you okay?" asked Ray, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just... I don't like ladders."

"Oh?"

"I have dyspraxia," Ryan admittedly, shamefully.

"Oh, so did a friend of mine," said Ray. "Yeah, he struggled a lot as well. That's cool though, I could use a look out up here in case anyone comes along."

Ryan said nothing, feeling a sense of relief that someone seemed to actually understand. He had another look at the ladder. As bad as it was, at least it was shorter than a crane.

"No, lets go," he said, making his way towards the ladder.

"You sure?" Ray asked.

"Like you said," said Ryan, slowly making his way down the steps, "you could use an extra pair of eyes."

But Ryan quickly regretted it when he and Ray started walking down the dark corridor, with only Ray's flash light lighting up their way. It was a giant tunnel, but one without any lights or signs. It was almost as if it had been hollowed out of the ground by some giant scooper.

"This was never in any history books," said Ray quietly, scanning the area.

"What do you think made this?" asked Ryan.

"I'm not sure... something like this would have surely come up."

"Hang on," said Ryan, patting Ray's shoulder and directing him towards a small light that was appearing around the corner of the tunnel.

"Now that's curious," Ray said, as the two walked towards it to find...

"You have any idea what this is?" asked Ryan.

"Absolutely no idea," admitted Ray. For sitting in front of them was a giant... well, it looked like a giant lump of plastic that glowed an unearthly red colour. Except it seemed to be breathing and shivering.

"Is it alive?" asked Ryan curiously, looking at it while not touching it.

"I don't know," said Ray. "But it seems like something the others would be interested in."

As they turned to leave they found their way suddenly blocked by another visitor.

"Roy Disney," said Ray, his face breaking into a smile, immediately reaching out his hand for a handshake. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm your biggest fan."

"What are you doing down here?" asked Roy icily.

"We got lost?" asked Ryan, hoping that the bluff would work.

"Yeah, we're engineers," said Ray. "You know, checking to make sure everything's working. Happened to get a bit lost and found..." He gestured at the plastic blob behind them.

"No one is suppose to be down here," Roy said menacingly. "But now you're here..."

He raised his hand. Both men frowned, until they saw the fingers of his hand flip downwards, revealing what appeared to be a small gun.

Before Roy could fire, however, he was blinded by Ray shining the flash-light in the monster's face. The momentary pause was all either of them needed, as they pushed past the man and sprinted back down the tunnel.

Roy turned, snarling. "Get them," he said to the plastic blob, which quickly made its way down the tunnel after them.

With the ladder in sight, both of them knew they were home free, until Ryan suddenly felt his feet go out from underneath him. He slammed into the ground, momentarily having the breath knocked out of him. Ray paused, mere inches from the ladder.

"Go!" said Ryan urgently, not wanting his condition to doom his new friend.

"We legends don't leave anyone behind," said Ray, running back over to Ryan and picking up the boy. It was for naught, however, as the plastic blob reared up, ready to engulf them both.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh I'm so excited to be here," said the Doctor, giddily running down Main Street to peer into every window. "I haven't been here since I was a man."

John and Sara looked at each other, eyebrows raised in confusion. This Doctor woman was certainly an odd character, and neither had quite figured out what was going on.

"Mind you, it's awfully quiet," said the Doctor, looking around. "Place like this, day before it opened, it should be swarming with people."

"Maybe they're on a lunch break?" asked Sara.

"All at the same time?" replied the Doctor. "No, whatever is affecting history is clearly a powerful entity."

"What do we say if we do meet someone?" asked Constantine. "A couple of Brits walking around is surely going to raise a few eyebrows."

"Oh I'm sure I'll come up with some sort of brilliant lie," said the Doctor cheerily. "I always do. Say, do you think we can get some candy floss while we're here?"

"So what are we looking for exactly, Doctor?" asked Sara.

"Oh, you know," said the Doctor. "Anything, you know, odd."

"Like an angry man stomping towards us, ready to give us a piece of his mind?"

"That would be literally the perfect thing in this situa-oh," the Doctor turned away from admiring a shop window to see the man standing in front of her.

"Roy Disney," she said with a smile, grabbing the man's hand and shaking it. "Oh it has been too long. I think I was... no, wait, don't tell me, I was definitely taller, with curlier hair. Am I right?"

"Who are you people?" Roy asked angrily.

"Well I'm the Doctor, obviously," said the Doctor. "And these are my companions."

"Charmed," said Constantine, tapping his head.

"What's going on here?" asked Sara, trying to get to the point.

"Oh that's what I like about you Sara," said the Doctor. "Keep note John, you could learn a thing or two from her about proper companioning. Yes, what is going on here Roy? Where is everyone?"

"They're indisposed," said Roy, trying to gain a hold of the conversation.

"Are they now?" said the Doctor, eyeing the man carefully. "Here we were thinking they were on some sort of lunch break. I think you better let us see them, since we're doctors, and they might need our help."

"Doctors?"

"Well I'm more a dabbler," said John with a smirk.

"So where are they all, hmm?" said the Doctor, walking behind Roy, lost in her own mind. "Operation this big, they must all be somewhere. Can't be dead, that'd have made the news. And why are you the only one walking around? No, this is all very unlikely."

"I think you better come with me," said Roy testily.

"In a minute," said the Doctor, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm trying to work out what's going on. Always helps to figure out the bad guy's evil plan before doing anything rash."

"Doctor," Sara said warily, as suddenly costumed characters started to exit the shops and stalk towards them.

"Hmm? Oh, that doesn't help matters," said the Doctor, before pausing. She suddenly spun round and, without warning, kissed Roy Disney square on the lips. She stepped back, licking her own lips, before breaking into a smile.

"Well that certainly clears a lot of things up," she said happily, before looking apologetic. "Sorry, that was rude of me, it was just the easiest way of checking short of just outright asking you."

"Asking him what?" asked John.

"Oh, Roy here is made of plastic," the Doctor said casually. "Lack of sweat, slight jerkiness of the motions, not to mention the smell... Still, one shouldn't go round making presumptions without first checking."

"Doctor!" Sara said more urgently, drawing her batons as the costumed characters got ever closer.

"So if you're plastic, that could only mean... Oh, are you Autons? Autons in Disneyland? Oh that'd be brilliant if not so awful."

"Take them," said Roy angrily, his own hand morphing into a flat blade.

"Oh, you're the lead one, are ya?" the Doctor asked, backing up. "Took special care when it came to making you it seemed. Oh, heads up gang, I think we should be running."

"First thing you've said that's made sense," said John, backing away from the costumed characters. The fake, seemingly frozen faces of the characters suddenly morphed and changed into twisted, somewhat demonic images, as they opened their mouths to let out a roar.

"Oh, they're Autons too," said the Doctor. "That's actually pretty clever, got to give them props for that."

"So they're not human?" asked Sara.

"More of a living plastic controlled by a central consciousness," replied the Doctor.

"Excellent," said Sara, twirling her batons, facing the nearest one. "Sorry Mickey," she said, before swinging her baton, knocking the head off the creature.

Unfortunately this did little to stop its advanced, as it clambered forward. Sara, undeterred, continued to keep fighting the approaching horde.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was attempting to protect John from the approaching Roy Disney while he continued to incite his spell. This protection, for want of a better word, mostly consisted of her distracting the robot by waving her sonic screwdriver around and keeping out of arm's reach of his blades.

"If you could hurry the incantation up," said the Doctor, ducking under a swing by the Auton, glad of all the time she'd taken boxing lessons from Muhammad Ali.

"I could also use a hand," said Sara, ducking under Donald Duck's grasp and kicking him to the curb.

"Get near me," said Constantine. The Doctor and Sara called off their battle in order to stand next to the man, bodies poised to fight, as he continued to recite.

"Any moment now John," said the Doctor, as Sara blocked a blow from Roy and kicked him backwards.

"Dissipati peribunt!" concluded John Constantine. An orange circle filled with strange runes suddenly appeared around them, before there was a blinding flash of white light.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure..."

Zari and Yaz looked at the space around them. It was as if they were in nothing but a white, impossibly large room, filled with some sort of mist.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Yaz.

"Some large, angry... thing, charging towards us," replied Zari. "Any idea what that was?"

"Looks like someone threw a whole bunch of different creatures together," said Yaz. "Nothing like I'd ever seen before. You?"

"Only in my nightmares. Whatever it is, it probably caused... whatever this is."

"What should we do?"

"How would I know?"

"I dunno, you're the superhero."

Both women stayed silent, trying to work out their next move. A silence that was broken by another voice coming out of the mist.

"Hello?" asked a somewhat familiar voice. Both women turned to see a strangely recognizable figure appear from the mists.

"Walt Disney?" both of them said in shock.

"Yes?" replied Walt, still confused by the situation.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yaz.

"I have no idea," Walt said honestly. "One minute I was touring my park, and next moment... Well, you can see for yourself."

"This is too weird," said Zari. "Any idea how to get out of here?"

"I'm afraid not," said Walt. "Truth be told I don't know how long I've been here."

"Walt?" asked another voice, as a second figure came out of the mist.

"Roy?" said Walt fondly, giving his brother a hug.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Roy.

"I was going to ask you the same question," replied Walt.

"Great," said Zari. "We're all just gonna stand around here, with no idea how to get out. This is going to be really productive."

"Oh Zari," said a hauntingly familiar voice. "You always were the pessimist."

Zari froze, turning to see her brother standing there, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Behrad?" she whispered, not daring to believe her eyes.

"You were expecting someone different?" he asked, arms open for a hug, which she quickly conceded to. Zari knew she should be questioning the what and how of the situation, but at the moment, this was enough.

"Oh there's my favourite granddaughter," said another voice. Yaz turned to see her grandmother standing there, smiling at her. "So good to see you."

"My how you two have grown," said a third voice from the mist. Roy and Walt turned, unable to contain themselves.

"Mummy?" Walt asked, tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe it," said Roy.

"Oh believe it," said Behrad to the group. "I mean we will never leave you again. Well, that is..."

"What?" asked Zari desperately, anything to keep her brother here.

"Tell us everything you know about the Doctor and her companions. Tell us that, and we'll be with you forever."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is why I hate mascots," Rory grumbled as he and Graham were dragged down the stairs.

"I'm starting to see where you're coming from," agreed Graham, trying carefully not to lose their footing. For some reason they'd been brought to the castle, before being rudely shoved through a door and down the castle steps.

"Where are you taking us?" Graham asked, but once again, got no response from the strange beings that were taking them to wherever they were required to be.

Graham didn't have to wait long for his answer though, as both men were shoved through a door. They quickly scrambled to their feet, looking around. It was a very large, very dingy room, that also contained...

"Yaz!" said Graham, running over to his limp friend. She sat against the wall, head sprawled, totally unconscious. Next to her lay Zari, likewise out for the count.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" asked Graham, gently checking to make sure she was still breathing.

"I don't know," said Rory, his attention elsewhere. "But I think these two might have some idea."

Graham got up and turned, looking at where Rory was looking. Much like Yaz and Zari, two more figures laid bent over. The first was Roy Disney, and the second...

"Walt Disney," said Graham, getting excited regardless of the danger. "Oh I've always wanted to meet him."

"If he's down here though," grunted Rory, hand waving at Roy, "whose running around upstairs."

"Never you mind," said a voice. Both men turned to see Roy Disney walking in, followed by another two Roy Disney's.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," said Graham. "I'm seeing triple."

"Makes this easier then," said Rory, aiming his gun at the three doppelgängers. In turn two of them raised their arm, their fingers flipping forward to reveal guns hidden underneath.

"Probably best we don't antagonize them," said Graham, lowering Rory's gun.

"A smart move," said the lead Roy. "Now, tell us everything you know about the Doctor."

"Why would we do something like that?" asked Graham.

"Yeah, we just met the chick," said Rory.

"Must we go through this charade?" said Roy, before sighing. He turned to one of the Roy's behind him.

"Has the creature been accounted for?"

"Yes," replied one of the Roy's. "It's still on the island, as required. It hasn't been able to escape yet, despite the meddling of this lot."

"Good. We don't want it getting free thanks to this lot. Right, two more subjects, get them prepared."

The two Roy's nodded and stepped forward, grabbing Graham and Rory. The lead, meanwhile, pulled out a strange pendant object, muttering to himself.

"Now hang on a minute-" began Graham, before suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light. Next thing he knew, he was in a giant white room of sorts, with no walls or ceilings, but plenty of fog.

"What's going on here?" asked Graham. Rory just shrugged, reaching for the flask he kept on him, unable to find it.

"Mick?" asked a familiar voice. The two of them turned to see Ray and Ryan jog towards them from the mist.

"Ryan!" cried Graham enthusiastically, holding out his arms for a hug, one that Ryan didn't respond in kind with.

"Any idea what's going on pretty boy?" asked Rory.

"Well last thing I remember a large plastic blog was attacking us, and then suddenly we were here... Say, you don't think we're dead, do you?"

"This would be a sorry afterlife if we were," said Graham. "Still, at least we have each other. If we work together I'm sure we'll figure a way out of this."

"Leaving so soon," said a voice that pierced the heart of both Ryan and Graham.

"It can't be," said Ryan.

"Grace," whispered Graham, hopefully.

"I was hoping you hadn't forgotten me after all your travels," Grace said, with a smile. "Now come here you two." She beckoned for a hug, which they gladly accepted.

"Don't I get a hug?" asked another voice. Ray turned, seeing the woman whom he had loved and lost.

"Anna," he said, tears in his eyes, before rushing to embrace her.

"What a lovely reunion," said Rory, hoping that his flask would suddenly appear and that he could be reunited with it.

"But... how..." began Ryan.

"Never you mind Ryan Sinclair," said Grace. "You just go do me a favour."

"Anything for you," said Graham.

"Tell me everything you know about the Doctor. Spare no expense. You do that, and I'll never leave you again."


	8. Chapter 8

As the white light faded Sara blinked her eyes, immediately getting ready for a fight. Instead she looked at the somewhat well-furnished room she found herself in.

"What just happened," she asked, suspiciously.

"Simple teleportation spell," said John smugly. "Short ranged, but enough to confuse them for the time being."

"That's right," said the Doctor. "Forgot that magic existed in this universe... well, I say magic, but sufficiently advanced technology and all that."

"So where are we?" asked Sara.

"Walt Disney's private apartment," said the Doctor, peering through the window at the street below. "Been here a few times, he could make a brilliant cheese toastie... Sorry, no, hang on, need to focus. What do we know so far?"

"That a bunch of strange beings are dressed like Disney characters and Roy Disney is their leader?" volunteered Sara.

"Yes, that's most unusual. Also don't smoke." The Doctor's hand suddenly flicked out and grabbed the cigarette John was putting into his mouth. "You don't want to get ash all over his lovely carpet."

"I think you'll find old Walt was a smoker," said John.

"Still doesn't mean you should go round making a mess," said the Doctor, tossing the cigarette in the bin. "Besides, the smell makes it difficult to concentrate. Now the Autons have obviously kept the real Roy alive, which means they've probably kept Walt alive as well."

"Really?" asked Sara.

"Well, it'd be nice if they did," said the Doctor. "Would certainly put a damper on our day if they hadn't. But it's more likely that they need him, need them, for something... But what could Autons want with a theme park?"

"Perfect place for them to blend in?" offered John. "I mean most people don't think that there's anyone under the costumes to begin with."

"Yes, but then why kidnap people? And what's those reports of missing children we heard from Gideon... Come on, we need to do some more searching."

"And how do we get out of here?" asked Sara. The Doctor's face lit up.

"We're in a fire station, aren't we?" she said, giddily leading them to a fire-pole, before being the first one to slide down. Fortunately the area they landed in was free of any monsters.

Carefully the three of them crept to the backstage area, eyes peeled. With the coast clear, the Doctor made an immediate beeline for one unconscious worker, checking the man's pulse.

"Out cold," she said. "It's almost as if they've been hypnotized or something."

"There's another two over here Doctor," said Sara, checking their pulse.

"I suspect that it'll be something common across the park," said the Doctor. "Everyone here is unconscious... But a powerful psychic attack would leave some marks in the surrounding area... unless."

The Doctor pulled out her sonic and scanned the man, checking the readings.

"Doctor?" said a friendly voice. The three turned to see Ray and Ryan running over to them.

"What's going on?" continued Ryan, checking the people around them.

"According to the sonic they're trapped in the same mental projection," said the Doctor. "Something has somehow managed to tap into their psyche and bring them all into the same place at the same time. It can't be that sophisticated though, group this big, so it must be trapping them there with something... No doubt their greatest desire. I've seen it before you know. Actually fairly common, surprisingly enough. Or maybe that's just my luck."

"So what do we do?" ask Ray.

"I think the best thing to do will be to get in there and talk to them ourselves," said the Doctor. "Hopefully figure out what's behind all this. In which case we'd need somewhere to hide..."

"The apartment?" suggested Sara.

"No, too risky... I think John and I should go to the castle, and you three check out Tom Sawyer's Island."

"No!" said Ryan and Ray unanimously.

"I mean," said Ray, "we should stick together. You know, for safety."

"But of course," said the Doctor, pulling a bag of jelly babies from her pocket.

"Catch," she said suddenly, throwing the bag at Ryan, who caught it effortlessly. Without saying a word the Doctor pulled an orange out of her pocket and threw it, Ryan once again catching it with ease. The yo yo that followed it also proved to be no trouble for him.

"Oh dear," she said, putting herself in front of John and Sara. "Still, they're alive. And I warn you, you do not want to hurt my friends. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them."

"I'm afraid you've completely lost me love," said John.

"They're Autons," said the Doctor. "I've never seen Ryan be that confident with his catches."

"So what's the plan?" said Sara, as the two men opposite her suddenly went emotionless, hands turning into flat chopping blocks.

"Figure out what the Autons are doing, how the mental links is being operated, shut it down and give the Autons the boot, and save everyone just in time for dinner."

"I mean for getting out of this situation."

"Well, hadn't thought that far ahead, I was thinking more big term."

"Better think of something fast love," as the Autons stalked closer, ready to take them out for good.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well if you're out of ideas," said Sara, bringing out two small arrowheads. "Shield your eyes," she continued, throwing them onto the ground. They exploded in a flash of light, the Autons staggering back. The three of them took off, leaving their foes behind them.

"What were those?" asked the Doctor, as they ran.

"Exploding arrowheads," said Sara. "I borrowed them off Oliver, didn't think he'd miss them."

"Oliver?"

"The Green Arrow?"

"Oh that Oliver. Tell him I say hi and that he still owes me that twenty."

"If you're quite done," said Constantine, as the group slowed to a stop, hiding behind an archway. "Any idea what we do now?"

"I need your help to put me into a trance," said the Doctor. "If I can enter the same dreamscape as them I might be able to figure out what's behind all this and convince them to let everyone go."

"And if you can't convince them?" asked Sara.

"Well let's not be pessimistic," said the Doctor. "But we're gonna have to find somewhere secluded... The pirate ship! It was unguarded, and near to the castle. But we are going to be defenceless during the entire ordeal..."

"How long do you need?" asked Sara.

"As long as you can give us," said the Doctor. "It'll be dangerous though. I'm not sure if they won't try to kill you to get to me, and I don't think they're like anything you've faced before."

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Sara, getting out her batons. "I'll do what I can. John, keep her safe."

"You got it captain," said John, nodding. Sara took one last glance at the Doctor.

"It's a good thing for you that I'm taken Doctor," said Sara. "Or I might just need a kiss goodbye." The Doctor blushed, but before she could do anything Sara had run off.

"Right, off we go then," said the Doctor, as she and John made their way to the pirate ship, hoping that their friend would be alright. But she had given them valuable time, and it was time for the Doctor to end this.


	10. Chapter 10

"The chicken of the sea?" said the Doctor, baffled. "Isn't that like saying that chicken is the tuna of the land?"

"Concentrate Doctor," said John, fingers together, eyes closed.

"Right, sorry," she said bashfully, lying down in the strange symbol John had drawn into the ground. The pirate ship was slightly cramped, but seemed Auton free.

"I can give you ten minutes," said John. "Any more and there's a risk you'll be trapped there."

"I'll bear that in mind," said the Doctor. "Ready?"

John nodded, so the Doctor laid back and closed her eyes. John spoke the incarnation, and suddenly-

The Doctor found herself standing up in an impossibly large white room, with a white mist floating around her.

"Well this is new," said the Doctor brightly, looking around to get her bearings. "Now, where to start..."

"Hello," said a strangely familiar voice. The Doctor spun round to see her granddaughter staring back at you.

"Are you the Doctor?" she asked.

"Don't," said the Doctor. "I don't know what you're planning, or what your goal is, but don't this to me. Not unless you want to make me really mad."

"But grandfather-" began the Susan clone.

"Reading my mind, are you?" said the Doctor, spinning round, avoiding the gaze of the being in front of her. "Then you must know what I'm capable of if you push me, and I really do not want to be pushed."

"I'm sorry," said a new voice. The Doctor turned back to see...

"Well this is new," she said, face lighting up. "If I'm right than you're a... oh, what's the word. Tip of my tongue."

"A Baku," said the creature, a chimera with an elephant's trunk, rhinoceros' eyes, ox's tails, and a tiger's paws.

"That's right," said the Doctor excitedly. "Japanese mythology. You eat the nightmares of scared children to help them sleep... Also their hopes and desires as well, but why focus on just the bad parts."

"Please help me," said the Baku in the voice of a small child, looking up at the Doctor with its misshapen eyes.

"Of course," said the Doctor, her early anger gone. "Just tell me what's been going on. Why are you doing this?"

"It's the bad thing," replied the Baku. "It lured me here and trapped me in its mind, and has been using me to put everyone to sleep. I didn't want to do it, I swear."

"Bad thing?" said the Doctor, brow furrowed. "Bad thing... bad thing... Of course! The Nestene Conciousness! I mean it always had powerful psychic abilities, not totally out of the realm of possibility. But why? What does it need you for... Hang on, I'm getting an idea."

"Doctor," rasped a voice. She turned to see... well, something that looked like a giant octopus, with a massive round head, and one enormous eye. It appeared to just float in the air, tentacles swirling, pincers twitching.

"I see you've got your original body back," said the Doctor. "Well, here at least. I presume that in the real world you're still nothing more than a pile of sentient molten plastic? Tell me, what's going on here? Because I have some ideas, but it's always easier to hear it straight from the villain's mouth."

"Talk all you want Doctor," said the Conciousness. "But I have everything I need to fulfil my plan."

"I? There's no 'I' in the Nestene Conciousness unless... wait a moment! You've split from the main collective, haven't you? No doubt having somehow been detached from the main body and landed here, all on your own, no doubt thousands of years ago. Growing your own little mind... I'm sorry, that must have been awful for something like you, suddenly gaining self-awareness."

"It was tough," agreed the Conciousness. "But I bade my time. I waited. And at last, my opportunity arose. As soon as the creatures were free, I sought one out for my own purposes."

"So that's where the Baku comes into this... You may be a powerful psychic force, but you can only control plastic. But Baku here... he can give you much greater power over people. But why go through all this effort?"

"To be free," hissed the Conciousness. "This park will soon be the most popular place in all the world. It is here I can lure in those pathetic humans, replacing them with my more superior copies, so I can go out and experience the world!"

"Yeah but you won't stop with just one person, would you," replied the Doctor. "You're just going to keep taking and taking and taking, leeching off the life force of others, keeping them forever trapped in this fantasy world."

"But are they not happy?" asked the Conciousness. With a wave the Doctor's companions appeared, as well as the Legends, all but one enraptured with a loved one.

"Look at them" said the Conciousness. "We could keep them here, in this moment of happiness, for all time. After all, isn't that the point of this land? Where these humans can relive fond memories of the plans, in a place of joy and imagination? What could be happier than being with the ones they love?"

"What about the ones who don't have anyone to love?" replied the Doctor. "Who don't feel like they belong here? Or who might be resisting the lure of this place without even realizing it. What about those types of people?"

As the Doctor said this her eyes briefly locked with Rory, who stood there confused.

"I mean someone like that might be able to break themselves out of the illusion," continued the Doctor. "And once free could really set the place alight."

Slowly Rory looked around, seeing if the Doctor could be talking to anyone else. But no, it was clearly him. So if what the Doc was saying was true...

The Conciousness bristled. Something had changed, but he wasn't sure what.

"What if you had me instead?" said the Doctor quickly, gaining the Conciousness' attention. "Me and my TARDIS. Then you could go anywhere you want. We could travel together, you and I."

The Conciousness hung there for a moment, thinking it through. Finally, it focused back on her.

"Why would I do that?" it asked. "When I can just rule this planet instead!"

"Oh I was afraid you'd say that," said the Doctor. "Well, guess it's time for me to go." The Doctor stood there, smiling away... but nothing happened. Nervously she pinched herself, but still nothing.

"Ah," she said. "I don't suppose you could let me free?"

A massive laughter echoed from the beast indicated otherwise. The Doctor braced herself. Somehow, she was stuck here. And she had no idea what to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Rory opened his eyes to find himself in the same basement as before, surrounded by his team-mates and the Doctor's friends. Carefully he glanced at the costumed Autons standing at the doorway. They hadn't seem to respond to his awakening yet, nor had they thought to take his gun.

Rory sat for a moment, working out the best way to go about this prison break. Snart would no doubt have some up with some genius plan that got them out of there unnoticed.

But Rory wasn't about that. Rory saw the monsters in front of him, and knew he had a perfect outlet for his pent up childhood trauma...

It was the smell of burning plastic that led Sara to Rory and the others. Sure enough, as she forced the door open, she found herself being stared back at by the two very deformed heads of the most beloved couple in history.

"'Bout time you showed up," said Rory gruffly, putting his flame gun back in its holster.

"I was a bit busy," Sara replied, nimbly skipping over the bubbling plastic and having a look at the others. "Any idea what's going on?"

"The Doc said that they were being kept in the dream by making those trapped there be with their loved ones," said Rory. "Clearly it had no effect on me."

"Because you don't love anyone?" Sara replied.

"Because after being Cronos it's hard for me to fall for these sort of tricks," Rory replied.

Sara grimaced, forgetting that Rory had been through so much. Still, the mission at hand is all that mattered for the moment. There had to be a way of rescuing her friends.

"What was it like in there?" asked Sara.

"Empty," said Rory. "Everyone had people they loved being nice to them. Something about replacing people with plastic versions of themselves."

"Well the Doctor is probably gonna need our help," said Sara. "Especially if she's asleep like rest of them... Okay, you stay here and keep an eye on them, and I'll go find the Doctor and make sure she's safe."

"I rather think you won't," said the Auton copy of Roy Disney, suddenly appearing on the stairs. Both Legends turned, weapons drawn.

"We tried to be nice," said Roy. "But if you want it this way." He snapped his fingers, more Autons appearing behind him. "Take them outside and kill them. We have other issues to take care of. Soon the Doctor will be dead, and her ship will be ours to control the universe with!"


	12. Chapter 12

"You think your friend is safe?" said the Consciousness, letting out a laugh.

"I think they'll be capable of looking after themselves," said the Doctor, scanning what could charitably be called a room. Rory had gotten free, but no one else had budged. Somehow she needed to break this illusion and get them free. There was always one option...

"Walt," she said urgently, running up to the two brothers and their fake mother. "Walt none of this is real."

"What did you mean?" said Walt. "My mother's here, I can touch her, she clearly exists."

"No she doesn't Walt... it's a fantasy, all of it is. That's the key. If there's one thing you know it's how to create fantasy. It's what you need to do right now. Expand your imagination right now."

"I don't-" began Walt.

"Imagine everything you've created," said the Doctor. "All those characters, all those stories, all those ideas. Imagine them. Bring them into your mind."

"A foolish effort, Doctor," said the Consciousness. "You'll never break the illusion."

"Oh I don't plan to break the illusion," said the Doctor. "I'm going to show you the critical mistake you made."

"Which is?"

"You underestimated just how powerful imagination is," said the Doctor, turning back to Walt Disney.

"Think about Mickey Mouse," said the Doctor. "Think about Goofy, Donald Duck, Snow White, Dumbo. Think about all those wonderful things you created. Remember those things and call them forth."

"Mickey..." said Walt Disney.

"Hiya boss," said a voice that brought joy to millions of children. Everyone turned to see Mickey Mouse standing there, beaming away. Before Mickey could speak more characters popped up, littering the area.

"The rest of you, think of those Disney memories that had an impact on you," said the Doctor. "Think of those classic moments you watched. Think about all the joy it brought to you. Embrace the magic of Disney."

Even more characters started to appear, as far as the eye could see. The history of Disney started to stretch back, appearing to fill the seemingly empty void. The Doctor smiled as the bright whiteness around them started to dim.

"What are you doing," snarled the Consciousness.

"You can't keep this many mental projections going on at once," said the Doctor. "You underestimated the power of Disney. It's taking a toll on your Baku, it can't keep up."

"Stop it," growled the Consciousness. "Stop it now."

"Oh no," said the Doctor. "You can't stop them. You wanted to give them their greatest desire, their happiest memories, and who wouldn't have fond times remembering Disney? If you want to keep this going, you're going to need to get them out of here."

The Consciousness glared at her, but relented. The Doctor was the real prize, the rest could go for now. In a flash everything disappeared, just leaving the Doctor, the Consciousness, and the Baku.

"Good try, Doctor," said the Conciousness. "But you're now trapped here with me. Soon I'll take control of your mind, and you'll be powerless to stop me."

"Think again," said the Doctor, pulling out a strange crystal thing. "You didn't really think I'd come here without an escape plan. Okay John," she continued, lifting the crystal high in the air. "Time to bring me home."

With that she threw the crystal onto the ground, shattering it, with the explosion blinding them all.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor leapt up, breathing heavy. Constantine, meanwhile, crumpled, exhausted from all the mental stress.

"Come on," said the Doctor, getting to her feet. "We need to help the others."

"Give me a minute love," said Constantine, trying to catch his breath. "I have just pulled your mind out of the mental realm using only my willpower, it takes a lot out of a guy."

"Our friends are in trouble," said the Doctor, pulling him to his feet. "We need to stop them before the Autons take them out."

Constantine let out a wry smile as he let the Doctor drag him out of the kitchen. "You obviously don't know the Legends very well," he said.

The warlock was right. As the two of them entered onto the deck of the ship they were in perfect view of the battle going on. The Legends were battling away against the Autons, skilfully holding their own. Rory and Zari were working as a double team to melt the plastic and cool it to freeze it in place. Ray was providing aerial support, blasting any Auton that tried to get the drop on Sara, who was holding them back with her batons. Graham, Ryan and Yaz, meanwhile, were watching safely from the sidelines, not wanting to become a target.

"We need to take out the main consciousness," said the Doctor. She put her earpiece to her ear. "Excuse me," she asked, feeling awkward about butting in. "Do any of you happen to know where a giant blob of plastic is?"

"You mean the one underneath Tomorrowland?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, it attacked us down there," agreed Ryan.

"Excellent," said the Doctor. "Legends, keep them busy. Ryan, show me the way. Graham and Yaz, look after Constantine, he's still pretty weak. Lets end this before anyone else gets hurt."

Hurriedly the Doctor ran off the ship and headed towards Tomorrowland, Ryan quickly catching up to lead her the way. Behind her the battle raged, but it seemed for every Auton they took down, two more sprang up in its place.

They were at the entrance and, without pausing, the Doctor immediately jumped down into the tunnel. Ryan paused, slowly climbing down the ladder. The Doctor felt guilty leaving him, but she had to resolve things quickly.

Sure enough the plastic blob that had dragged Ryan and Ray into the castle had returned to its home and was sitting there, rumbling. The Doctor looked at the blob, weighing up her next move.

"You have a plan, don't you?" asked Ryan.

"Course I have a plan," said the Doctor. "I always have a plan. You can't just run into things without a plan."

"So what's your plan?" asked Ryan.

"To politely ask it to leave," replied the Doctor.

"That's not a plan!"

"No, it is more of a suggestion... Anyway, I'm sure we can reach a compromise."

At that the plastic blob turned and roared at them. Ryan backed away in fear, but the Doctor stood her ground.

"Look, surely we can take you somewhere else?" asked the Doctor. "Find you a new planet."

A roar was her response.

"Yes, yes, I know you want to take over the world, but why this world? Why not another one?"

Ryan looked on confused. The Doctor was clearly having a conversation, but it seemed very one-sided.

"I don't want to have to do this," said the Doctor. "We can work it out peacefully."

But the blob wasn't listening, and was instead moving towards her. The Doctor sighed, held out her hands, and started to recite an incarnation. Suddenly a portal appeared behind the blob, starting to suck it in. The blob struggled, but nevertheless the Doctor continued her chant, and with a forceful final word the blob was sucked into the wormhole.

The Doctor dropped her arms, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that worked," she said. "Or I'd have been really embarrassed."


	14. Chapter 14

"So this alien threat is gone?" asked Sara, as the Legends and the TARDIS team stood on the Waverider's bridge.

"Yep," said the Doctor. "Sent it to another point in history, using a slightly different type of spell that Constantine taught me back in the day. Don't worry, I've already dealt with it then. But without the consciousness the Autons couldn't exist and thus melted away as you saw."

"And thanks to linking the TARDIS with our mind wipe gun we managed to clear everyone's minds in one big go," said Ray, beaming. "I do love it when things work out nicely."

"What about the creature that attacked us?" asked Zari.

"Oh that? That was just a symptom of the Conciousness," said the Doctor, waving her hand dismissively. "Best just forget about it. Anyway, I guess we'll be off."

"You're not going to stay?" asked Sara. "We could use your help?"

"Sadly, no," said the Doctor. "We have our own universe to look after." She turned and left, her companions quickly following.

"What's with the abrupt exit?" asked Graham.

"And what really was that thing that attacked us?" asked Yaz.

"Well," said the Doctor sheepishly, pulling a small crystal out of her pocket. She threw it onto the ground, and once the light subsided the Baku was there, sniffing the TARDIS console.

"I couldn't have them do anything nasty to it," said the Doctor. "We'll drop it off somewhere quiet, let it have its peace. It never meant to hurt anyone after all."

"That's good," said Ryan. "So where do we go now?"

"Oh I think we need a holiday," said the Doctor with a grin. "And as nice as Disneyland is, well... I've always preferred Disney World."


End file.
